


Godsent

by storm_dog_pirate



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, beach scene bc im trash, but it's fluff this time, more mythology au, that one memory Zoya remembers in Here Without You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_dog_pirate/pseuds/storm_dog_pirate
Summary: A message comes to Zoya in the middle of the night, and it is from none other than the infuriating god of the seas, telling her to meet him at his temple. Against her better judgment, she agrees, and she doesn't expect how the night would turn out to be.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Godsent

The sight of his temple only brought another wave of headache to Zoya. It was much grander than what she had thought his supporters capable of, and she was starting to regret allowing it to be built. She couldn’t believe she let herself get carried away with a simple act of smiling. 

_ Damn him and that smile of his,  _ she thought in annoyance as she made her way to the path leading towards the side of the shrine. 

It was warm tonight, and if it had been some other time when it was colder than she would have liked, she was sure she wouldn't have come here. She was still trying to understand why she agreed to go see him at this time _. _

His message had come abruptly in the fountain of her foyer just as she was leaving. The water had exploded from within, almost drenching her had she not stepped back immediately. And when she checked what the disturbance was, the words appeared in sand on the surface. 

_ Come meet me at my temple,  _ it said. 

Not a request, nor a friendly invitation. 

Zoya didn’t know whether to laugh or get insulted. Was he that bossy just because he was one of the higher gods? He must have forgotten who put him in his place when he came barging in her temple to challenge her. 

Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to the construction of his temple, so he wouldn't have another reason to become more conceited than he already was. 

Its location was on a cliff directly by the sea, a place where he obviously preferred the shrine to be built. If there was something that he thought highly of other than himself, it was the seas. 

_ The seas can help us find peace, _ he always said, and Zoya was tired of hearing his voice in her head all the time. The non-stop rain he sent to her temple was already bad enough to irk her. But actually hearing him in her mind? Disastrous. It was a surprise that she had been able to stand being around him for five years without them having each other by their throats. 

She finally rounded the corner of the shrine leading to the entrance, and that was where she spotted him gazing up at his temple. 

Whatever flippant thoughts she had about him disappeared when she saw how content he looked. The lit torches on the pillars lit up his face, bathing him in a golden glow of the same color of his hair under the sun. For a moment, he didn’t look like the god of the seas she knew—arrogant, cruel, and overly confident. Instead, he looked like someone proud of something  _ he’d _ done for himself, not because he was forced to do it. 

An amused smile twitched on her lips. Even though he didn’t become the city patron, he was still happy enough to have something dedicated to him. Perhaps she should give him that small victory.

He must have felt her stare at him because he turned to her in a blink, and she barely had the time to hide herself from staring openly at him. 

Zoya immediately returned to her stoic appearance, mustering a deadpan look on her face. She wouldn’t let him have the chance to grin at her; it had a strange effect on her that was unbecoming for the goddess of wisdom. “What do you want, Nikolai?” 

Nikolai feigned a hurtful expression. “In a sour mood tonight, aren’t we, Minerva?”

“Who wouldn’t be if they were summoned in the middle of the night?” she said through gritted teeth. The urge to punch him in the face was strong, but she held back. “And it’s Zoya for you, Your Idiocy. We are not on Olympus.”

“As you wish, Minnie,” he said. 

She huffed in annoyance and stared at him incredulously. This was one of the times that she preferred him being the arrogant rival he once was, as she had enough reason to beat him up where he stood. It was like the god of the seas stole another’s persona and adapted to it. 

But the ease in his demeanor made her wonder if this person in front of her was really who he was.

“Are you done tormenting me? If so, then I am leaving,” Zoya said, already turning to the direction she came from. 

Nikolai held out an arm. “No, wait,” he said, a pleading look evident on his face. He looked like a child whose candy was snatched away from their hand. “It’s been a long time since our dispute in this city but you have not come to see my temple yet.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I do not need to see it.”

“But I want you to,” he almost whined, and her thoughts of him possibly being a child came back to mind. He gestured a hand to the temple. “Well, what do you think?”

Realizing that she didn’t have any much of a choice other than to leave, Zoya walked over to where he was standing to have a better look at the shrine, and she took in its appearance. The entrance must be at least fifty feet high, its roof supported by three huge pillars on each side. She wasn’t sure how long it extended at the back, but she could guess the main foyer could fit at least a thousand people. 

And even without going inside, a huge statue of him by the other end of the hall could be seen. 

It looked impressive for only a short time of having it built, she would give him that, but otherwise still plain. 

“It could be better,” Zoya said before turning to him. “But alas, it’s only like any other temple around the city.”

If Nikolai was insulted, he didn’t show it. He grinned, the one that reached his eyes and made them bright. His arms were spread wide. “She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” 

She merely raised an eyebrow at him. He really was something else. “Mine is definitely better,” she countered with a sneer. “And besides, yours would not even be there if I hadn’t allowed it.” 

“Guess I owe you my reputation, then?”

“Obviously, so stop being a show off.”

Then he winked, and she didn’t like the way it made her heart skip a beat. What had he done to her? “Only for you, dear.” His grin became wider. “Actually, it’s not even the best part.”

Zoya stepped back, holding a finger up. “I think that is enough for tonight, I—”

But Nikolai was already grabbing at her wrist. “Let me show you,” he said, and then he was dragging her along with him down the path. His hand was warm against her skin, the touch sending an unexpected thrill in her chest. He would literally be the end of her. 

She had to break into a jog just to match up with his excited strides, and she was just too exhausted to berate him to slow down. After a few more moments of keeping up with him, they finally got to the edge of the cliff. 

There wasn’t much light, but the full moon almost directly in front of them gave enough brightness for them to see the surging waves across the sea. The waters looked almost white against the moonlight, and if it was some time earlier in the day, Zoya knew it would be breathtaking.

Somehow, she quite understood why Nikolai would always say that his favorite line of ‘the seas can help us find peace’. There was indeed something calming just by watching the tides’ steady movement, as if you knew that it would always stay in the same current and end up in the same shoreline. 

“It’s not much at this time of the day,” he said, breaking the long silence between them. “I’d say it’s better during sunrise and sunset. But it’s still quite the view.” 

Zoya hummed, gaze remaining focused on the sea. For some reason, she couldn’t look away. His love for the seas was probably starting to rub off on her. “It  _ is _ a nice view,” she admitted, and she could practically see him grinning in her head.

A beat, and then he said, “It’s not the best one, though.”

She frowned. “What’s better than this?” she asked, turning her head to look at him.

And he was looking back at her, his smile soft and eyes gentle. She furrowed her eyebrows, and it took her another few seconds to realize what he meant. All her thoughts seemed to stop altogether, heat rising to her cheeks. She averted her eyes and looked down, only to see their hands clasped tightly together. 

Her eyes widened.  _ When did that happen? _

Zoya quickly let go of his hand as if she were burned and stepped away, making Nikolai laugh lightly. She didn’t know whether to run off or throw him off the cliff, so she glared at him instead. But there was definitely no denying the erratic beating of her heart. 

Damn him for making her feel things she shouldn’t have.

And yet he only smiled back, even when she was expecting him to cower or challenge her glare with his own. “You will definitely be the death of me, Zoya,” he said, and she tried to ignore the way her name sounded from his lips. 

_ I could say the same to you _ , she wanted to say. But it would be blatantly admitting that he had that much effect on her, in which, based on the still erratic beat of her heart as she looked back at him, was actually true. 

She covered up her awkwardness with a huff. "Don't be dramatic, you can't die." 

Nikolai laughed again. Was everything funny to him now? "Ever the realist, aren't we?" 

"It  _ is _ who I am, you urchin." 

"I think that's the most adorable thing you've called me." 

"Would you have preferred 'idiot'?"

He shook his head, the grin never leaving his lips. "I would love any name as long as it is from you." 

Zoya's heart did another weird flip. She was so close to bolting off or punching him. Or both. "Are we finally done here?" she said. If she spent another few minutes with him and his flowery words, she might do something that she would regret later. "Because I am needed elsewhere." 

It wasn't technically true, but she knew she would immediately go to Genya after this. The goddess of love surely had something to say about this night rendezvous. Or whatever this was. 

"Not yet," Nikolai said, grinning brightly. "There is still one last thing I would like to show you." 

"How many 'best' things are left for you to show me?" She huffed incredulously. "You consider all these the best, anyway." 

"A good point, but this is the last one, I swear." 

Thunder rumbled in the sky, making him wince. Zoya had to stifle a laugh at his expression. 

"Should have said 'promise' instead," she said in amusement. "You aren't allowed to pull any more antics now." 

Nikolai chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it." He paused, looking down at the cliff, before turning back to her with an open look. Her breath hitched in expectation. "Do you trust me?"

Did she? After centuries of rivalry, had she come to trust him, even after only a short time of finally seeing him past his tough exterior? She had always been so sure of herself, but why was she having doubts now?

_ I shouldn't, but somehow, I do _ . And yet Zoya grimaced and said, "No."

She was expecting him to look hurt, but he actually laughed and gave her a knowing look. "That is quite a relief. I wouldn't want to disappoint you when I lose control over this." 

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you—" 

But her sentence ended in a squeal when Nikolai put an arm around her waist and abruptly jumped off the cliff. 

Inappropriate words she wanted to scream at him came in her mind all at once, the rush of air sounding too loud in her ears. She clutched onto his neck and closed her eyes in panic. It was ironic, as they couldn’t technically die, but she hadn’t anticipated being hauled off the edge. She was so going to murder him later. 

Zoya waited for the coldness of the water to hit them, but it never did. 

They were suddenly on  _ something _ , the chill only enclosing around their legs, and she finally opened her eyes to look down.

A huge waterspout steadily moved around, keeping them afloat at least a hundred feet above the sea. 

She let out a relieved breath. At least they weren’t plummeting down the waters anymore. The beating of her heart slowed down, and she huffed as she glared at a laughing Nikolai in front of her. The sight of him looking happy was definitely  _ not _ the reason why her heartbeat picked up again.

“I ought to strike you down where you stand,” Zoya growled. It would’ve been much more menacing if she wasn’t holding her arms around his neck. “Now I remember every reason why I used to hate you.”

His laughter subsided until all that’s left on his face was a soft smile. “At least I know you don’t hate me now,” he said. Then he winked. “Don’t worry, if you ever get off balanced, I won’t let you fall alone.”

“If you think your punchlines are going to make me change my mind from beating you up, then you have to keep on dreaming.”

“Perhaps this would change your mind?” 

Zoya raised an eyebrow, and slowly, Nikolai willed the water forward. The specks of light caught her eyes even before she could fully look at them. It came from the torches lined up in the sand by the cliff walls, illuminating the small beach hidden in between them. 

“No need to look awed, my wise one. It’s unbecoming of you,” he said as he lowered them down to the sand.

She kicked him in the shin the second her feet landed on soil. “I am still enraged, Nikolai,” she said, but there was no edge in her tone.

Nikolai chuckled. “Go on, you can tell me how much you adore me.”

“You conceited, feeble urchin—” Zoya tried to grab at his shirt but he had already backed away, laughing again. 

He stopped at least several feet away, spreading his arms. “So, what do you think?”

She raised an eyebrow and looked around. “Horrible?”

“You wound me,” he said dramatically, putting a hand to his chest. “Well, I’d admit that it is not as flawless as I would have liked it. I only made this place a few hours ago.”

_ He  _ made _ this place? _ “What for?” she asked, a frown blooming on her face.

Nikolai shrugged. “A hiding place,” he answered simply, looking up in the night sky. The moonlight captured the lines of his face, bathing him in a glow that made him look less the terrifying god of the seas than a cheerful and carefree person who had been hiding behind that divine identity all along. His next words were quiet, almost sad. “Somewhere I could be comfortable.”

Zoya considered him for a moment, something in her chest not feeling right. It wasn’t as if he needed  _ her _ to show him his place. What was even his reason for asking her to come in the first place? Certainly he had more people to talk with or bring here other than her.

So why her?

He turned to her again, the somber expression disappearing in a blink and the mischievous look returning. It was appalling how fast he could change the masks he wore. Who was the real him?

“Worry not, dear wise one, you are allowed to come here,” Nikolai said with a grin. “You’re always welcome here.”

Zoya raised an eyebrow. “I am honored,” she replied, mocking a curtsy. “But I’m afraid there’s no way down other than jumping off that cliff and swimming here.”

He waved a dismissive hand. “I could easily make a path for you.”

“Confident, aren’t we?”

“Do you doubt me?”

She chuckled darkly. “All the time.”

This made Nikolai silent, a shadow passing across his face. Something twinged in Zoya’s chest. She wasn’t supposed to feel bad. It was what she always did—facing all things head on and being straightforward. Unlike him, she didn’t make things much complicated by going around with her words. 

_ Ever the realist, aren’t we? _ His words from earlier echoed in her mind. She knew he meant it as a joke, and yet it was really who she was. She approached everything with caution and vigilance, calculated all the variables and outcomes. She liked the odds leaning to her favor; it was how she stayed at the top of her game.

But when it came to him, all went astray. Nikolai was her biggest uncertainty.

Zoya waited for his rage, for him to turn into his true form and challenge her to a duel, just like she did the night before their standoff in the city. If she were honest, she preferred that possibility. Because she wouldn’t have to question herself for feeling something for the god of the seas after several years of being in peace with him. They had three centuries of bad blood. 

What were those years of serenity compared to the long time of hatred and rivalry? It was only plausible. 

But when Nikolai smiled ruefully instead of lashing out like she had wanted him to, she had never been so ashamed of herself for neglecting this possibility. 

“Fair point,” he said with a sigh. He gazed up at the stars again, eyes soft, and a small smile twitched on his lips as if he remembered something fond. “If you look back, we really did fight for quite a long time.”

Zoya opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again when she had none. She frowned, more to herself than being unable to think of a reply. She had always been sure of herself. 

She was still lamenting in her thoughts that she hadn’t expected his next words to her. “Dance with me,” he said, holding his hand out.

Her thoughts stopped altogether, and she looked at him in bewilderment.  _ What? _

Nikolai raised an eyebrow. “Has the goddess of wisdom lost her ability to speak entirely?” 

A lot of thoughts crashed into her mind, but when she found her voice after a while, she said, “There’s not even a music.”

He stared at her for a second. Then he laughed, rich and deep, and Zoya knew to herself that she would like to hear it more often. “I’ve got it covered, dear,” he said, approaching her and taking her hand. She didn’t make a move to stop him, his skin feeling warm against hers. “Just don’t step on my feet.”

Whatever embarrassment she had was replaced by her usual annoyance for him. “Ever the infuriating one, aren’t you?”

“Only for you, dear.” He winked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. 

Zoya sucked in a breath, not used to having someone near her, but she reluctantly put her arms around his neck. He smelled of the seas and something like home. She found herself leaning towards him more. She rested her chin on his shoulder as Nikolai began swaying along with the tune he was humming. 

In that quiet moment of peace, nothing but the soft sound of the lapping waves and his humming could be heard. Everything was perfect, almost too perfect, until his voice went off key.

“Where did you learn that?” Zoya asked, pulling back just enough to look up at him.

Nikolai furrowed his eyebrows like he was trying to remember. “From the townspeople,” he said, sounding a bit pleased with himself. “Is it good?”

She scoffed. “Atrocious.”

“Just as I intended.” 

“Can’t you just send a pod of mermaids to serenade us?”

He seemed to consider this for a moment, and then asked, “Do you want me to?”

Zoya blinked back in surprise. “You are really willing to do anything, aren’t you?”

“I could even stop the tides for you,” he said like it would be the easiest thing in the world to do. But considering his nature, maybe it was. 

“Why would you?”

“Because frankly, you seem to doubt my powers.” He paused, sighing. His next words came out in a whisper. “But I hope you do not doubt  _ me _ .” 

She was taken aback with the sudden change in his tone, and as well as the flash of hurt in his eyes. And yet along the lines of the pang in her chest came a spark of irritation as well. It wasn’t like he had done anything bad to her in the past several years. But considering their history, she had every right to doubt him, and the other way around.

They were already past their dark years, but there was no denying that hatred towards each other was what drove them forward once. 

“What is this really about, Nikolai?” Zoya asked the question that had been bothering her since she agreed to come here even when she had all the reasons not to. “Why the sudden message in the middle of the night? Why did you want me here?”

Nikolai was silent, their movements stopping as she waited for his answer. There was a conflicted look in his eyes that made it seem that he was going to war with his thoughts, but after a moment, he replied, “Because I want to be with you.”

His answer had her floored, and she was left to reel with the intensity of the sudden shiver that bloomed in her body. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out from her chest.

“I want to be with you,” he continued. “Have been wanting to for years now. I have no ill intentions, I swear to you, we’re already way past that. I just want you to see through the worst part of me that you had known for centuries. I want to prove to you that I am not that person anymore.”

He smiled ruefully. “I know it’s strange. After being your rival for a long time, I didn’t anticipate feeling something for you that wasn’t hatred or insecurity. So when those emotions turned to calmness and warmth, I knew it was over.” He paused, huffing a laugh. “I never thought I would fall for anyone. And yet I did.”

Zoya was still overwhelmed with everything that she just heard. She was sure that she had been gawking at him with mouth agape the whole time, and if it was some other moment, she would be conscious of how she looked in front of anyone. 

She blinked. “Nikolai, I—” When she found that she had no further replies formed in her mind, she shook her head. “I—I don't know what to say.” And she did. She hadn’t seen all of this coming. 

Nikolai reached a hand up to her face, his thumb caressing her cheek softly. “You don’t have to say anything, dear,” he said. “All I ask for is a chance. Let me be with you. Let me be your strength when you feel like you have nothing.  _ Let me love you _ .”

Her eyes stung, and Zoya felt the walls around her heart coming up again. Love was irrational; she had witnessed mortals go mad because of it. More often than not, it was love that was the main reason for their own doom. And yet, they still continued to seek it. That’s what she couldn’t explain no matter how she looked at it.

But thinking back on the past several years they were together, she had developed a soft spot for him, even when he was often annoying. He was a ray of light and smiles for her, especially during her brooding times when her people demanded too much of her presence. 

And she would be lying if she said that she didn’t feel anything for him.

Maybe she could get hurt by letting this emotion take over. Maybe she could be happy with him, knowing that he was willing to be with someone as stubborn and tenacious as her. 

It was all a mess of maybes, but looking at him now, with his heart on his sleeve, Zoya realized that it was worth the risk.

_ He _ was worth the risk.

With a small smile, her hand that was behind his neck came up to his cheek. This was one of the rare times that he was at loss for words, but she found that she didn’t mind one bit. She acted upon impulse instead, standing on her toes and pressing a chaste kiss to his lip as if to seal a promise. It was only brief, a ghost of a breath, but it was enough to send warmth throughout her body. 

Nikolai was looking at her with half-lidded eyes as she pulled away. There was a lazy smile playing on his lips, and when he dove in to kiss her deeper this time, Zoya finally let herself fall.

Perhaps they could have more stolen moments like these in the near future, where it was only the two of them in their own small world. 

***

And they did.


End file.
